


Are You Here to Harass My Husband, Bond?

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Double-O Drabbles [31]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Confused Bond is Confused, F/M, Flirting, Funny, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Work Husbands, Work Wives, Yes I CAN write something that isn't angsty, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James finds out R is cheating on Q, only to find out he's completely wrong on multiple accounts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Here to Harass My Husband, Bond?

**Author's Note:**

> Talked about work spouses today and this happened.  
> It's the shortest thing I've ever written.  
> Achievement!  
> Also, there's like no angst. Also an achievement.

Are You Here to Harass My Husband, Bond?

 

James walked into Q-Branch, dressed perfectly and walking with an almost predatory, confident, stride towards Q’s office. R stopped him, folding her hands across her chest, she was young, but not a single Double-o would ever cross her. She’d nearly destroyed Alec when he’d come into Q-Branch throwing a fit. At least when Q wasn’t there, there was someone else in the branch competent and able to handle themselves. “What are you doing, 007?”

“Can’t I just have a friendly visit?” James smiled his most charming smile at her. “Love the way you’ve done your hair, it looks much better shoulder length.”

“Are you here to harass my husband, Bond? Again?”

“Of course not.” James commented, he didn’t even know she was married.

“Liar, turn your perfect little rear around and leave. You don’t get to flirt with Q today, he’s had a long enough day, don’t make it longer by teasing him.”

R was married to Q?

That was news, bad news… James liked Q. He’d gotten the gay vibe from his as well…had he deluded himself.

“I would never tease him. My intentions were always honorable.”

“Really?” R asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow. “Get your ass out of here before I drag you out by your ear. We don’t have the time to babysit today, go play with Alec.” James walked away, knowing R wasn’t bluffing when she’d warned him that she’d drag him out by his ear.

800Q8

A month later, things were calmer, of course until 007 burst into Q’s office. Q, steady as always, didn’t even jump. “What is it, 007?”

“I just, thought you should know something.” Now that James was there, he couldn’t say it. He was furious, absolutely furious at what Alec had told him, and—even if he didn’t like Q—as a friend he felt the compulsion to tell him the truth, but he didn’t want to hurt the boffin.

“What?”

“I…um… It’s a bit…sensitive.”

“I’m not, so talk away.” Q commented, turning back to type.

“R’s going out with Alec.” James said after a moment.

“Good for her? I’m not really sure what I’m supposed to say to that.”

“So, you’re alright with it?”

“I’m not her father.” Q scoffed.

“But…I thought…that you two were married.”

“Is that why all the flirting stopped? Shame I was rather hoping there would be more of it.”

“What?”

“She’s my work wife. It’s a Q-Branch thing, we have work spouses. M came up with it so that he could make sure someone was bringing me food and making me sleep. It caught on with everyone. We have lovely little ceremonies every year.”

“So you’re not…married.”

“Heaven’s no. She’s not my type, lovely as she is.”

“What is your type?”

“Dinner?” Q asked with a smile.

“Wha—uh, yeah, of course.” Q smiled broadly and winked.

“Seven, and don’t be late picking me up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much Love.


End file.
